


Spring

by Blood_and_Lychee



Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Canon Compliant, Day One: Spring, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonrya June, Jonrya Week 2020, Post-Canon, jonrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Lychee/pseuds/Blood_and_Lychee
Summary: Day oneHe felt warm as if it was spring.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	Spring

He hadn’t believed when they came calling him, telling that someone that claimed to be Arya Stark was at the gates, demanding to see him. Jon already had gone through too much heartbreak involving people who should be his little sister to have any hope. He knew he should just send this new pretender away, the army of dead was coming, the winter was there, there was a war approaching, and he had no time to deal with girls who wanted to be princesses. 

Still, he couldn’t. He had this commitment to her, and would not let people go around professing to be his little, dearest, she-wolf, he loved her far too much, even in death, to have peace of mind if he did. So, there he was, putting his coat on to speak with one more “Arya”. He didn’t ask her to be brought inside of Winterfell, he wanted it to be quick, and bringing the girl inside would only take time. 

And then he saw her, he would recognize her even if Ghost hadn’t felt Nymeria’s scent in the woods, his heart stopped for her once more, missing a heartbeat, his legs trembled while launching him forward unwittingly, every hair in his body bristled. And just as he took her in his arms, crying and laughing, too overwhelmed to even care if people where watching, he felt, at the peak of probably the worst winter, warm as if it was spring.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it for the first day of jonrya june! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you feel like it, I would really apreciate! Great jonrya week for us all!


End file.
